Andulos
Andulos is the main setting of the story. It is the southernmost continent of the world of Evren, and the birthplace of the first civilizations known in history. West of it is the large continent of Mareuf, east is the Dwahab continent, and north is the Golden Ocean. Andulos is seperated into three main areas, divided by natural geography. The central area is known as Ilsaer. North of Ilsaer divided by the Tel Varian mountain range is Tijara, and south of Ilsaer divided by the Serene Sea is Gri. The Fog Sea lies to the southwest, and the island of Auson to the southeast. Name The name Andulos was first used by the Tarvasi Empire of Tel Varia, which meant "Land of the Many Races" due to the very varied demographics of the continent. Though other continents of Evren are just as diverse, the name stuck. It was thought to be an appropriate name by adventurers from distant lands due to the dynamics of race and culture in Andulos which was unique to them, as people tend to look beyond race when creating their society, putting more emphasis on culture, language and religion. Climate and Geography Andulos's geography is varied. The Tel Varian mountains to the north create a very rough mountainious terrain that slowly give way to many hills. The same is true for Gri in the south. The Tijaran, Iasmahn, Tabnas and Mansurian regions are all deserts, though the powerful Mansurian rivers make Mansuria more marshy and fertile than its more dry cousins. Yuukomalia, Palsus, Hirun, and Mohai are full of rich soil and grasslands. Aluzegid and Vas Ashena are steppe lands, with the former having many hills and the reaches with forests. Inyo is largely forested, similar to Hesteta, though the latter is full of hills. The lands of Gri are typically of poor soil except for a few areas such as Ardium's remarkable fertility. Forests are abundant in all of Gri, and it is generally a mountainous place. Ystom, Phidocia, Missa and Orionus are characterized by tundra and snowy mountain peaks. Almorica is abundant in hills and have richer soil than most of the Gri lands, filled with fruit trees and farmlands. Andulos has a varied climate. North of Tel Varia, the climate is arid with hot summers and warm winters. The central area is largely temperate, along with the northernmost areas of Gri, and finally the southern edges of Gri are cold with cool summers and freezing winters. Demographics Main Article: Demographics of Andulos Andulos is home to many races. In fact, that's what most outsiders of Andulos notes about the continent, as the races of Andulos blur racial lines in favor of cultural, linguistical and religious unity. The scholar and mystic Al-Jazi's work, The Compendium of Andulos People, is the most up to date statistics of population in the Imperial Era. He warns that to understand the people of Andulos, one must make a distinction between race and culture, as neither are always monotonous.